


Roleplay

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Incest, M/M, Malfoycest, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Roughness, Slurs, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is invited to watch his best friend Teddy Lupin have his way with Scorpius Malfoy, who apparently wouldn't mind being done by his own father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: This isn't properly British.

“I love you,” Teddy purrs as he disentangles himself from Scorpius’ arms. Teddy slides off the couch, and Scorpius reaches for the bottle of lube on the table. James’ eyes don’t know who to follow.

There’s Scorpius, turning towards him and exposed, naked right down to the knee-high socks he was wearing when they first pulled him off his broom. Quidditch was fun, but... this idea will be better. Scorpius bites his kiss-swollen lower lip and throws his head back as he fingers his own hole, eyelashes fluttering closed. He holds his dick out of the way, legs spread and bent in the air so James can see everything. Scorpius’ pink, puckered hole looks so tight, and every time he winces at his own touch, it makes James harder. James is already rubbing himself through his jeans in the chair across from them.

Then there’s Teddy, still in his jeans, which he tugs off all at once. He isn’t wearing any underwear—typical Teddy. His own cock is just as hard as the others’, jutting straight out from his hips, thick and long. Scorpius’ eyes open, just barely, when the jeans hit the floor. Teddy’s eyes lock with his, burning and stern. It’s as if he’s asking, one last time, if this is okay.

Scorpius’ eyes seem to say, _yes_ , and that makes James hard as fuck.

He should probably feel like he’s intruding. But he doesn’t. He’s a teenage boy, and his hormones are screaming _yes, yes, yes,_ over and over again. He watches the way Teddy’s eyes shift through colours, until Scorpius is looking into a steel grey, strikingly similar to his own. The turquoise hair on the back of Teddy’s head grows and lightens, shimmering into a silvery blond, smooth and brushed back. Teddy’s entire body begins to change, limbs stretching and skin paling, face hardening and growing more pointed and angular. A smile quirks on Scorpius’ lips as he looks up at the form of his father.

Teddy, who now looks exactly like Draco Malfoy, smirks back. The resemblance to their former Potions professor is uncanny, and James wonders distantly how accurate his privates are. James wonders if Teddy did any research for this. They’re both visiting Scorpius’ manor while his parents are out, and if Professor Malfoy happened to come back early and walk in on them, they’d have quite a bit to explain.... There’d probably end up being James and Teddy shaped holes in the wall.

Professor Malfoy isn’t at all fond of James anyway, and James fully understands why. He is, after all, about to watch Professor Malfoy’s son get fucked by his boyfriend on the living room couch, with said boyfriend disguised as Scorpius’ own father. Teddy isn’t any better behaved. The look he’s giving Scorpius is nothing short of feral, and Scorpius looks just as hungry.

“Have you been a good boy while I’ve been away?” Teddy purrs in Draco’s voice. One of his hands is idly stroking his chest, the other running down to his cock. Scorpius watches that hand move.

Scorpius bites his lip and shakes his head, drawling, “Actually, I’ve been very, very bad, Daddy.”

“Oh?” Teddy takes a step closer, but he thankfully doesn’t block Scorpius—they’re giving James a great view. Teddy reaches out to pet Scorpius’ soft hair, and Scorpius coos and leans into the touch like a dog. “What have you done now, you naughty thing?”

Without missing a beat, Scorpius moans, “I let my boyfriend fuck me with his big Gryffindor cock in your bed, Daddy. I came in your pillow.”

“Did you clean it up?” Teddy chuckles.

Scorpius nods his head, eyes closed. “With my tongue.”

James shudders—he wishes he’d seen that. Next time, he’ll have to ask them to invite him earlier. Teddy continues, “That isn’t so bad, then. What else did you do, Scorpius?”

Scorpius opens his eyes again, looking off to the side, as though trying to recall a very long list. “Let’s see... I sucked him off in your shower, and I let him fuck me over your desk in your study, and he fucked me on the kitchen table, and all over the gardens...” Pouting suddenly, Scorpius adds, looking deceptively apologetic, “And I was going to let him fuck me on your favourite couch, Daddy, but then you walked in and caught me...”

This isn’t rehearsed. James has no idea where they’re going, or if they talked about this beforehand, or if they’ve ever done this before. He just got invited to watch, and he’s doing so quite eagerly, palming himself through it. He doesn’t at all see it coming when Teddy suddenly backhands Scorpius hard across the face—Scorpius cries out and covers his cheek, hunching his shoulders timidly. An angry red mark instantly forms on his pale skin, and Teddy drawls, “What’ve I told you about being such a whore? _Especially_ for Gryffindors—you know how I feel about those...”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Scorpius whimpers. Teddy’s (or rather, Draco’s) dick is just centimeters from Scorpius’ face, and Scorpius whines, “It’s just that my boyfriend has such a huge, handsome cock...”

Teddy slaps Scorpius again, eliciting another yelp. “That’s shameful. If you insist on being a slut, you should at least do it for a fellow Slytherin—someone with blood as pure as ours, not that Lubim mutt—”

“Lupin,” Scorpius quietly corrects, while James snorts at their level of acting. He doesn’t miss the smile in Teddy’s eyes, even though that familiar, aristocratic face continues to frown.

“Don’t correct your father when he’s speaking.” Scorpius flinches as though expecting to be hit again, and Teddy does raise a hand, but lowers it instead. As if to himself, he continues in a much quieter voice, “Yes... I think it’s time for a proper punishment... I don’t have any choice, really...”

Looking worried, Scorpius blinks up at him. “D-Daddy...?”

“Move over.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Scorpius.”

Scorpius tenses at the stern tone, and he shuffles over on the couch. James licks his lips as he watches Teddy takes a seat on it—when he turns around, it gives James a great view of Draco Malfoy’s tight ass. James can’t help but wonder again if that’s really what Professor Malfoy’s ass looks like. He hopes it is. He’s suddenly very grateful to have graduated already—he wouldn’t be able to sit through another Potions class after this.

Scorpius’ ass looks very much like his father’s, although perhaps a little rounder and pinker. As soon as Teddy’s sitting down, he grabs a fistful of Scorpius’ hair, and he practically throws Scorpius forward across his lap. Scorpius makes a squeaking sound but goes where he’s pushed, face first in the couch, with his waist draped over his father’s lap. Or what looks like his father’s lap. James has to keep reminding himself this isn’t real, but it’s hard when Teddy looks and sounds so damn convincing. James is positive that this isn’t really how the real Malfoys operate, but it’s very hard not to daydream...

“I’m sorry to do this, Scorpius, but naughty boys must be punished. It’s high time I taught you a lesson. I’m going to spank you, hard, and you’re going to count them out. Every ten strokes, you’ll thank me. Do you understand?”

“B-but, Daddy,” Scorpius begs, squirming in Teddy’s lap.

Teddy says, “No buts,” and holds Scorpius still with a hand on the small of his back. “If I can’t convince you not to let riffraff fuck your ass, I’ll just have to make it too sore for you to want anything in it. Now, you’ll count out your strokes, and thank me every ten. Do you understand?”

Sniffing as though crying, Scorpius says, “Yes, Daddy.” There’s a sort of resignation in his voice, and he turns his head, cheek resting against the couch. He looks over at James with a sullen sort of look, and it makes James’ breath catch in his throat.

Then Scorpius sticks out his tongue and winks, and Teddy barks, “No flirting!” He delivers the first blow without any warning, and James watches with a rapt fascination as Scorpius grimaces. His whole body seems to tense up, and Teddy lifts his hand for another one. James _knows_ it’s Teddy, but the image of Professor Malfoy spanking poor Scorpius is too much—James finally unzips his trousers, pulling out his cock. “Count, slut!”

Scorpius whimpers, “One,” barely a second before the next strike lands. He yelps and immediately adds, “Two,” and then another comes. “Three! ...Four!” By the fifth strike, Scorpius’ ass is bouncing with each impact, the flesh warming and turning a pretty shade of pink. A few more and they hit, “T-ten! Thank you, Daddy...”

Teddy goes again, and Scorpius cries out, but counts it. Another and another, and James grabs his cock, stroking twice and then stopping to hold it. He doesn’t want to come too soon, and it’s going to be very easy with this to witness. Scorpius is pale and delicate, and he bruises very easily. It doesn’t take long for his cheeks to be an angry red colour, and Teddy doesn’t at all let up. Each strike is as fast and hard as the last one, and the snapping sounds ring out through the room. Scorpius’ voice cracks when he stutters, “T-twenty, Thank you, Daddy...”

A few more blows, and Teddy starts grinding up into Scorpius—James can tell from the way Scorpius bounces up and down on top of him. Scorpius’ breathing is coming heavily, and his hair is tumbling into his face. There’s a wanton look of shame on it, and James isn’t quite sure which reason it’s because of—there’s so very, very many things wrong with this. The strikes only get harder when Scorpius sobs, “Th-thirty, th-thank you, D... Daddy...”

“Stop counting, Scorpius, Daddy wants to talk to you,” Teddy snarls, and Scorpius shuts up immediately, although Teddy’s hand keeps falling, just as roughly. Scorpius’ hands are fisted tightly against the couch, and James is holding onto his cock very firmly, trying to hold off his orgasm as long as possible. “Now,” Teddy goes on between slaps, although he stops talking every time his hand connects with Scorpius’ flesh, because the resulting noise would drown him out otherwise. “If you must be a complete cockwhore, you’ll at least promise me that you’ll leave that vagabond.”

Scorpius groans and shakes his head, eyes closed and face scrunched up. It looks like he’s actually in pain now, and James feels vaguely guilty for still finding it extremely erotic. At Scorpius’ refusal, Teddy puts a hand underneath Scorpius, lifting up his ass. Scorpius’ legs fall open, and the next strike hits right between them—Scorpius screams, and his eyes shoot open—James thinks Teddy might’ve hit his balls. Teddy holds Scorpius’ cheeks apart with one hand and spanks his most sensitive areas between them with the other.

“You _will_ break up with that boy,” Teddy growls, just like James has seen Professor Malfoy yell at his own father. The thought of Professor Malfoy so livid, but completely naked, fills James’ already hard cock. He desperately wants to storm over and slap Draco Malfoy’s ass, but he has to remind himself that it’s Teddy, his best friend...

Bangs slicked against his forehead with sweat, Scorpius whimpers, “N-no, I love him!”

“You’re a whore,” Teddy seethes, hand flying faster and faster. “You don’t know what love is. The only love you should have is for your father, you filthy slut.”

“B-but I love you, too, Daddy!” Scorpius sobs. “I-I just l-love T-Teddy differently...”

“Like how, you little bitch? Like you want him to fuck you all over _my_ house? What has that brat got that I can’t give you?” James has lost count of how many strikes they’re on, but he imagines Teddy’s hand must be getting tired. Scorpius’ thighs are shaking, and his ass looks so tender it might start bleeding. But Teddy keeps going, alternating between smacking each cheek and smacking between them, and Scorpius writhes and screams.

Scorpius’ mouth is stretched wide—it looks like he’s gasping for air. His lips are gorgeous. Somehow, he manages, “His heart, and his soul, and his b-big, f-fat, h-huge cock...”

Abruptly, Teddy stops spanking. James’ breath catches. He’d subconsciously started to pump himself again, but now he halts, staring at his private play. Teddy suddenly pushes Scorpius off him, climbing back up and turning around on the couch, and Scorpius lifts shakily to all fours. Teddy kneels behind him, pulling Scorpius back by the waist. Scorpius whimpers as the tip of his father’s cock presses between his legs, his father’s hands running down his sides, his father’s thighs flat against the back of his legs. Teddy hisses, in true Slytherin fashion, “Your boyfriend isn’t the only one with a giant cock. I’m going to give you a taste of what pureblood dick feels like; this is what you should be getting.”

Scorpius nods brokenly, arms shaking and head hung.

Then his head snaps up, eyes wide as saucers, mouth hanging open. James instantly knows why. Teddy’s thrust inside, all in one go, gritting his teeth and clawing at Scorpius’ lithe hips. Scorpius’ red ass squishes around Teddy’s thighs, and for a moment, James winces too. It looks painful. But a minute later, Scorpius moans loudly, eyes rolling up and body arching sensually. Teddy holds on tight and keeps going, pulling in and out, over and over. He picks up quickly and doesn't give Scorpius any breaks. He slams into Scorpius’ ass until Scorpius loses balance. Scorpius topples forward into the couch, but his knees are still held up—he’s still impaled. Teddy fucks him brutally, and James can’t help it; he starts pumping himself again.

Of course, James knows how fucked up this is. But he’s never seen anything hotter in his whole life. Both Malfoys just look so _right_ together. Scorpius looks so very much like his father, and Teddy looks _exactly_ like him. Their hair and skin are both identical shades, and their bodies are even shaped the same way, although Professor Malfoy’s body is obviously older and a bit taller, and perhaps a bit more muscled. Scorpius is small and beautiful, and Professor Malfoy is nothing short of stunning.

Halfway through, Teddy picks up one of Scorpius’ legs, pulling it up into the air. This forces Scorpius to turn around, so that he’s facing James. Teddy throws Scorpius’ leg over his shoulder, not once stopping fucking him. Scorpius is lying on his side, moaning and arching gorgeously, and he even starts to play with his nipples. Teddy bends down and bats his hand away, hissing, “You’re not supposed to be having fun—you’re getting punished.”

Scorpius whimpers, “S-sorry, Daddy.” Even though he’s facing James, every time he manages to get his eyes open, he looks straight up at Teddy. James can see everything from this angle—Scorpius’ hard cock bouncing against his stomach, his tight, hairless balls, his wet, furrowed hole, and Teddy’s dick disappearing inside the pink ring of muscles. Every time Teddy’s balls bounce against Scorpius’ ass, James groans. He’s fisting his cock furiously and trying to hold back. Scorpius reaches a tentative hand up to his father’s stomach, but Teddy lunges down at him, grabbing his frail wrists and pinning him to the couch, still looming over him and fucking him hard.

“You like that, bitch?” Teddy grunts. His hips are flying wildly, body draped over Scorpius’. “You like getting fucked by your own father’s cock?”

Scorpius opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but he’s getting fucked too hard—he can’t find the words. When nothing comes out, Teddy bends down and presses their lips together fiercely enough to bruise. Watching father and son kiss has James’ balls tightening, and he bites his cheek so he doesn’t moan—he doesn’t want to ruin their game. Teddy has to rip his mouth away to growl, “Tell me who you belong to.”

“Y-you...”

Teddy must be getting close. He’s glistening with sweat and his hips are going so damn fast, and his words sound laboured, as hard as he’s trying to sound stern. “Be more specific.” He bites at Scorpius’ neck while he waits for an answer, leaving angry red marks.

“T-Teddy...” Scorpius moans. Teddy pulls back enough to slap him across the face again, but Scorpius shrieks, “Teddy, I love you!” And then he’s arching into Teddy, and he’s coming, shooting white trails all across his father’s chest. James can’t help it. The look of sheer ecstasy all over Scorpius’ face is too much, and he lets go of his cock, spurting out all over his jeans. Teddy isn’t far behind. He grinds into Scorpius with a feral roar, and Scorpius whimpers while Teddy fucks it all out.

A moment later, Teddy’s hips slow to a halt, and Teddy pushes Scorpius onto his back. Teddy collapses atop him. Scorpius gasps at the impact but takes it, wrapping his legs lovingly around Teddy’s. Teddy takes a minute to catch his breath.

Then he slowly morphs back into what he is. His skin takes on a more golden hue, he fills out more, and his hair prickles back into turquoise. A few tattoos spring back up on his skin, and he shakes his head to get a piercing back on his lip. Scorpius smiles adoringly up at him—Teddy leans down for another kiss.

James looks down at his sticky hand and ruined trousers, and with a bit of a blush, he fishes around in his pockets for his wand. Pulling it out, he cleans himself up and tucks himself back in. Then he coughs to reestablish his presence; they’ve gone back to making out like they’re alone.

Teddy pulls politely back at James’ cough. Scorpius tries to follow him up, but Teddy lightly pushes him back down. Sitting up to straddle Scorpius, Teddy glances over at James. “Enjoy the show?”

James doesn’t even know how to answer that. Eventually he says, “Hell yeah.” Even though that doesn’t even come close to adequately describing how much. So he just nods like an idiot. Teddy laughs.

Scorpius sighs dreamily, “Fuck me as Harry Potter?”

“Hey!” That snaps James out of his reverie. He turns into a tomato—just because he’s okay with Malfoys fucking each other doesn’t mean he wants to see his own dad involved.

Grinning, Teddy concedes, “Maybe sometime when James isn’t here.” Then he tilts his head and adds slowly, “...What about your grandfather...?”

“Mine?” Scorpius asks, blinking.

“Yours.”

“Yes,” James throws in for good measure, partially to take the topic off Potters and partially to see more Malfoys going at it. Lucius Malfoy has aged just as well as Draco Malfoy, and James is confident Lucius will look just as good inside Scorpius as Draco did.

Scorpius chews his bottom lip, but after a minute, he does nod. “Okay... we could do something similar... er, but don’t spank me again—I’m still really sore.” Teddy smirks, and Scorpius quickly says, “Oh! Let’s say he found out that my father’s forced me to leave you for him, and now he’s got me locked up in the manor as his sex slave, so grandpa comes to train me.”

James’ mouth falls open, but Teddy just says, “Only makes sense. If you’re going to please a Malfoy, you need to be at the top of your game.” Scorpius nods approvingly. Raising a finger to wag, Teddy throws in, “But I’m there to train you—no matter how much you beg your grandpa to save you, I’m only going to fuck you harder, okay?”

“I’m going to beg anyway.” Scorpius is smiling way too wide for anyone talking about this sort of thing. “I’m a damsel in distress, and I need a knight. ...We should do a follow up tonight where you come in and rescue me.”

Looking over at James, Teddy says quite casually, “That’s why I’m always trying to get him to my place for the summer, you know—trying to rescue him from his evil father.”

“He’s not evil,” Scorpius pouts. “I love my Daddy’s cock.” When Teddy scowls mockingly, Scorpius bats his eyelashes and purrs, “Not as much as yours, though, of course.”

James sort of knows they’re joking, but kind of wishes they weren’t, because apparently he’s sick like that. Having Teddy for a best friend has completely ruined him. He’s still catching his breath from the last round when Teddy asks, “...Okay, ready?”

Scorpius nods and rolls over onto his stomach, his ass still very red. Teddy slips off the couch, and James watches his hair grow out and lighten again.

He opens his jeans back up; there’s no point pretending he won’t need to.


End file.
